To Let Her Leave
by dancer with a soul
Summary: Jackie Tyler watched her daughter leave with a funny man in a funny blue box. Why didn't she try to convince her daughter to stay? Jackie's thoughts when Rose leaves with the Doctor after Downing St.


**A/n one shot I wrote while I had writers block for a different fic I'm working on in a different Fandom. Just my thoughts on what Jackie Tyler felt when Rose left with the Doctor after Downing St. Let me know what you think!**

Watching her daughter leave was the hardest thing she'd ever done. Knowing that she wouldn't know where her daughter was going or what she was doing or if she was safe. It was a mother's greatest fear, not being able to protect her child. She watched her daughter climb into that funny blue box with that odd, funny man wondering if another year would pass before he brought her daughter back. He couldn't protect her, not for sure. He said it himself. He couldn't promise her Rose would be safe.

So why did she let Rose go? Why did she let her daughter climb into that funny blue box that was bigger on the inside? After all her daughter had almost just died on Downing St. If that could happen here- in London- what would happen out there in the universe? Jackie Tyler only wanted her daughter safe and happy. Why couldn't Rose just stay here in London and be happy with Mickey. Mickey was such a nice boy- despite how she treated him after Rose disappeared.

Because Rose was too big for her life here in London. That was why Jackie let her go. Or one of the reasons. She knew that Rose was too big for her life as a shop girl. She wouldn't be happy. Not in the long run. Not a chance. And now that her daughter knew the universe was bigger? She'd never stay. Never be able to.

It was a bit heart breaking knowing that her own daughter- her only daughter- couldn't fit in to her life anymore. A bit sad knowing that her life was to small for her daughter.

If it was just that though Jackie could have lied to herself. Lied to herself that forcing Rose to stay was the right thing. And she could have done it to. Forced Rose to stay. Jackie was Rose's mother. A mother knows how to make her child do something. But it wasn't just that Rose was to big for her life as shop girl. It wasn't just that she knew her daughter wanted to discover and see things others couldn't imagine. It was more.

Jackie Tyler was no fool. She saw how her daughter looked at that funny man, the Doctor. And she saw how he looked back at her. She heard his voice when he told her he couldn't promise her daughter wouldn't be safe. She heard his voice when he told Rose that he could save the world but it might mean loosing her. She heard Rose when she told the Doctor she trusted him.

No Jackie Tyler was no fool. She knew Rose would never come back to London and settle down with Mickey. Rose would never go to University, never get a job that was better than being a shop girl. Because Rose was in love with the man with the funny box. And he was in love with her. She doubted he knew it yet. She was sure Rose was only just starting to discover she loved him. But it was there. That funny man, that cynical, funny man loved her daughter. And her daughter loved him. He looked at Rose like Pete used to look at her.

She couldn't let her daughter go off with a funny man in an odd blue box just because he could show her daughter the universe. The Earth was big enough for Jackie. She didn't want to see the universe, didn't understand it. London might not be big enough for her daughter but the Earth could be. So Jackie Tyler didn't much care that the Doctor could show her daughter the stars and beyond.

But she could let her daughter go off with a funny man who loved her. Because he would take care of her. He might not know he loved her but he did. He would sacrifice himself or other for her daughter. That's why Jackie could let he daughter go off with the funny man in the funny blue box. Because it might be dangerous and her daughter might get hurt but her daughter would be safer in that blue box than she would be in London. Because her daughter was with someone who loved her, someone who would do anything to protect her.


End file.
